KFP Songs Challenge
by alicehatter239
Summary: This is what happens when I put my iPod on shuffle and write oneshots to go with them. 10 drabbles containing Po/Tigress! Rated T Just in case.


**Decided to take up this challenge I have been seeing on a lot of stories… 10 little drabbles for Po/Tigress. ROMANCE! WEEE! **

**Enjoy!**

**Mine**

**Taylor Swift**

"You're mine," Tigress nuzzled Po's chest, "You know that right?"

"Of course I do," Po answered, listening to her purr, "And you're mine."

"Po…You're not going to leave me, are you?" she suddenly asked.

"Tigress, I promise you, I'm never going to leave you alone." And he took her completely by surprise, capturing her lips with his own.

**Everytime We Touch**

**Cascada**

It was like electricity shot up through me every time she made physical contact with me, so you could imagine that it happened often.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

"I love you too," she whispered back, smiling. She curled up closer to me in the bed, planting a small and gentle kiss on my lips. I literally felt like I was flying.

**Mrs. Robinson**

**Simon and Garfunkel**

They all stood quietly around the casket, listening to the preacher say his words of condolence.

Mrs. Robinson, Po and Mr. Ping's life long friend, had recently passed away, and were now at her funeral.

"Gods bless you, Mrs. Robinson," the preacher said, "They loved you more than you will know. As do all of us here."

Tears came to Po's eyes and to Mr. Ping's. Tigress stood beside him and gently squeezed his paw letting him know she was there for him.

And she always would be.

**When I Look at You**

**Miley Cyrus**

He was the best thing that had happened to me since I was adopted by Master Shifu.

He kept me grounded; kept me down to earth. He loved me for who I was, no matter how horrible a past I had.

When I was feeling bad, or I felt as if I would never be able to find my way home, all I had to do was look at him and I would feel alright.

He asked me why I loved him, wondering what there was to love about him. I told him there was everything to love about him.

He was beautiful to me.

**Blind**

**Ke$ha**

How could he?

How could he leave me like that, alone and desperate?

He cheated on me with another woman, and I would never forgive him for that.

But I would get over him, if nothing else. If I had to, I would spend every waking moment trying to get him to beg me to take me back, but I wouldn't come back to him.

He made a big mistake cheating on me. I trusted him, but he lied.

He would soon be the one who would be alone, and he would just have to deal with that.

**King of Anything**

**Sara Bareilles**

Tigress sat at the dinner table, wondering why she was still dating her current boyfriend, a man named Xiao. He was a stuck up tiger who thought he knew best when it came to everything. He expected her to follow him, thinking that she was incapable of taking care of herself. She never declared him her king and she never would.

The thing is, she was starting to have feelings for Po.

As he sat down next to her after passing her bowl of soup to her, she wrapped her tail around his leg, smirking at his surprised expression, and smiling as a blush came onto his face.

**The Best Damn Thing**

**Avril Lavigne**

It was one thing that my ex-boyfriend was controlling, but it was another thing that he still kept coming after me.

Oh yeah, I'm the best damn thing he's ever seen.

He never understood that there are certain things you have to do for a girl, no matter how tough they are. I admit, I'm not the most feminine woman in the world, but still.

I didn't have any hopes or dreams, and I wanted that one special moment where I would meet someone who would love me for who I am.

And guess what?

I found that person.

Po, the Dragon Warrior.

**The Technicolor Phase**

**Owl City**

"Po, I want to show you something," Tigress gently took Po's paw in her own, causing him to blush. Why was she doing this? She had been acting so off-guard lately and odd around him. Was she planning something horrible? Was she going to scratch his eyes out? What was she going to do? These questions ran through Po's mind as she pulled him down the stairs of the Jade Palace.

"Uh, Tigress?" Po whimpered slightly, still afraid of what she was going to do, "What's going on with you?"

"Just wait, okay? I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that," she rolled her eyes nervously.

_Yeah, right, _Po thought. He was still a bit terrified.

They stumbled through the village and out of it in no time.

What Po saw was one of the most amazing things his eyes had ever seen.

_Oh my gods._

**Forbidden Friendship**

**John Powell**

Young Po ran through the village, wanting to see the parade up close. His father had actually let him out without wanting him to sell noodles.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he chanted to himself, trying to get through the large crowd.

_BAM!_

"Owwww…" Po groaned, rubbing his head. He had ran into _someone_, he knew that much. His head had slammed into theirs.

"Gods, are you okay?" A female voice asked him. He looked up to see a young tiger offering him a paw. He took it and she hoisted him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" he asked her.

"I'm good. My name's Tigress. What's yours?"

"Po," he answered.

_She's so pretty…_

**So Close**

**Jennette McCurdy**

"Wait!"

Po turned around, aggravated by the tiger master.

"What do you want now? Are you going to insult me again?"

"Po…I…I- I'm so sorry…" Tigress hung her head in sorrow. Po looked at her confusedly. Only moments ago had she been criticizing him. What happened?

"Uh…What?" he shook his head.

"I- I didn't mean t- to…" she stuttered, and looked up at him.

"Um, Tigress-," but the moment those words left his mouth, she crashed her lips to his.

**So, I hope you all liked these :D The Technicolor Phase left you hanging, huh? It was actually intended to be a really cool sunset, but the song ended before I could write that xD**

**Review :)**


End file.
